Trouble - Shizuo x Reader
by WhytryingWheneating
Summary: "Oh, hello! Are you Shizu-chan? Well, if you are, I must tell you a quick Hello from your boyfriend Izaya.", you blurted out. You heard some people laughing at what you just said. "What the fuck? Do I really look like this damn flea's boyfriend, huh?", he shouted at you, making you back up. / A Shizuo x Reader fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Note: Please tell me if I have spelled a word wrong, my first language isn't english. I don't own Durarara or "you".

"_We can't take you back. You're just too much trouble for us, (n). Please understand this. H-Here, we packed your things while you were gone. The director is coming in 10 minutes and he told us to throw you out of the orphanage. I'm so sorry for you. Here.. Take your suitcases and leave!" You stand there with one suitcase in your right hand and the other suitcase beside you, still shocked from what just happened. _

_You were thrown out and it was your own fault. You felt tears streaming down your cold face. Your breath was too cold to protect your hands from the cool air. It was quit. You grabbed the other suitcase, turned around and left the street where you lived for exactly 17 years. They completely forgot that today was your birthday. You wipe off your tears with your sleeve as you headed to the nearest bus stop._

_-4 years later-_

_You grumbled as you heard the ringtone of your phone going off. "Who the heck calls me?", you asked yourself as you got up from the couch and answered the call._

"_Hello?"_

"_Oi, (n)-chan! I heard you were thrown out of your orphanage~ Pretty bad, wasn't it, huh? Well, if you have time I can get you an apartment and a job if you want."_

"_Excuse me, who's there?"_

"_Izaya Orihara." _

You rang the doorbell once and waited, till a buzz told you to open the door. You sighed and pushed the heavy door and went upstairs. "You haven't changed in all these years!", Izaya welcomed you with a weird smile on his face. You nodded and passed him into his very huge apartment. Your eyes widened by the sight. It was just.. glorious!

"Want something to eat or to drink? It must've been a long travel to Ikebukuro.", he said as he dropped himself on the couch.

"No thank you. Well, it wasn't too long. So, last week you said something about an apartment and a job. Is it still available?", you asked as you sat down on the couch beside him. Izaya laughed and nodded heavy. "Wow, you're quick when it comes to essential things." You smiled a bit, but this changed as you looked at your phone screen. "My mother", you sighed. "She calls me every week just to know that I have a safe place to stay over night. She's just annoying.", you explained to Izaya. He took your phone and threw it across the room. _What the hell is he doing?_, you thought as you watched your phone fly away. "Don't worry, your phone is all right. So.. let me check a few things.. You were thrown out off the orphanage because you made too much trouble by bullying other kids and partying with your _friends_ all night. Since then you stayed at the weirdest places in the whole country and first then you decided to ask your lovely half-brother to help you?~" You had a confused look on your face and you were about to say something, but you were cut off by Izaya. "Just kidding, just kidding~ Didn't got the time to deal with my little sister. Uh.. to deal with my _other_ sister, okay?" Izaya got up and went to his desk. He grabbed his laptop and went again to the couch. On the screen you saw some pictures of different houses and apartments. "Just choose which one do you like the most, then I'll tell you your job.", he said quickly and went into another room, leaving you completely confused. You looked at the pictures. Every apartment looked good, but the most you liked was a little one. It has white walls, a small bathroom, a small kitchen and the living and the bedroom are one.

You pointed at the apartment you had chosen when Izaya came back. "This?", he said in a wondered tone. You nodded and smiled at him. He sighed and places his hands on his hips. "Well, I thought you would choose the biggest. But, who knows women, huh?~ Just kidding, just kidding, don't give me that look again, it doesn't make your face pretty."

He typed on his laptop. You wanted to look over his shoulders but you failed every time so you just quit it. He took a pencil and some paper and wrote something on it and handed it to you.

"This is your new apartment's address. You don't need furniture or clothes, everything you have is already there.", he said quickly as he pushed you off the couch.

"Thank you, Izaya! That's amazing!", you said looking at the address. "Wait, where is my job?", you asked quickly before leaving.

"Russian Sushi. Just ask someone where it is, I really want you to stay, but I have no longer time for you. Ah, and when you see Shizu-chan somewhere, just say him a quick **Hello** from Izaya!", he said grinning when he pushed you out off his apartment. "Wait. Who's Shizu-chan?", you ask him in front of his door. Izaya sighed, but took a quick seconds to explain him: "Blonde hair. Bartender outfit. Glasses. Mostly with a cigarette in his mouth." He shut the door behind you.

You walked downstairs and into the autumn weather. It got pretty dark, but you didn't mind. _Is this Shizu-chan Izaya's boyfriend?_, you questioned yourself.

You didn't concentrate on the street and then it happened - You bumped into someone. "Oh my god, watch out!", you shouted, rubbing your hurting forehead. The stranger grunted and you looked up to him.

Wait- Blonde hair? Check. Bartender Outfit? In his free time, really? But.. yes. Glasses? Yes. Cigarette? No, but he smelled like smoke.

"Oh, hello! Are you Shizu-chan? Well, if you are, I must tell you a quick **Hello** from your boyfriend Izaya.", you blurted out. You heard some people laughing at what you just said. "What the fuck? Do I really look like this damn flea's boyfriend, huh?", he shouted at you, making you back up. "The truth? You seem like you and Izaya are the opposite, but, ever heard of that weird sentence, that opposites attract, or something like that?", you said quit. You looked up since you were smaller than him. He looked at you with an angry look. "You're lucky that I don't beat girls.", he whispered passing you.

Confused you turned around and shouted at him: "Hey, whatever you're called! I just ask you something, no need to be this rude. Didn't learnt something from your parents? Well, now we can see what a _gentleman_ you are right now. And what was this with "You're lucky that I don't beat girls"? Oh my god, do you think anyone would've been scared punching you noodle? You're so thin, it doesn't seem like you're the fighter type. You don't even have muscles. Second: I am not a girl!" He stood there laughing. You looked around seeing the people giving you weird faces, the You-are-in-trouble-faces.

"You don't really like your life, hm?", someone asked you from behind. You turned around and surprisingly you stood in front of 3 teenagers. The girl in the back had no expression or you just can't define it. The guy beside her with short, black hair had a shocked look on his face and the other blonde guy grinned happily. "What?", you asked confused, looking the blonde one in the eyes. "Ah, how I said, Mikado! She's new!", he shouted to the other guy in the back and turned back to you. "It seems like you're in trouble, because nobody who lives longer than a month shouts at Shizuo Heiwajima. At least the person is mentally stable.", he explained, still laughing. You looked back to Shizuo, who watched the whole scene. "What? You mean that he's someone who fucks people up? _He?_ I can beat him any time", you said confident, still looking at Shizuo. He smiled and looked on the ground.

"Don't smile, you perv-", you just wanted to finish your sentence, as you felt some hands dragging you into a store.

Confused you looked at your "hero" to find out it is the blonde teenager. "I won't risk your life. I can't let a beauty be killed. It was my duty to-" You slapped him across his face, anger in your eyes. "I don't need a babysitter, especially not one who's younger than me! Mind your own business", you shouted and went out off the store.

You looked mad a the people staring at you and especially at Shizuo. "What?!", you screamed the last time as you ran away from the crowd.

It was pretty dark. You stuck your hands into your pockets and pressed the pockets against your body. You were officially scared. When you came across a street lamp you saw 3 men standing under it. You looked at them and saw that these three guys gave you looks; looks, you couldn't define. You just continued going until the street lamp was far behind you.

Once in a while you heard foot steps behind you, but you ignore them, until you heard the voices. "Aye, gurl! Want to have some fun at this time?" was the first sentence behind you. You went faster. "No answer? Pretty rude of you!" Now you ran. "Shit, she's escaping! Don't let her go!", one screamed and you heard that the foot steps were too fast for you and then you felt arms grabbing your hair. You screamed in pain as you were dragged down by your hair. _I hate me for being so confident around a crowd!_, you thought as a pair of hands hold your mouth shut. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit_. You went too far, again.

"What should we do first with her?", a greasy man asked his friends. They laughed and shrugged their shoulders. "You're the boss, boss.", one said in a dumb voice. You rolled your eyes and bit the one holding your mouth in the hand. He screamed loud and you pushed him away. "You damn bitch!", he yelled. You took the chance and ran away, but you were too tired so they got you within a minute.

You were hold by the one you bit in the arm. He was so strong, even though with struggling and pushing him away you wouldn't have a chance to get away a second time.

"I'm getting tired of her. There's a street lamp, let's tie her around that.", the leader said and pointed to a street lamp. The one holding you threw you on his shoulders and carried you to the street lamp. The man younger than the leader held a rope in his hands. Your carrier placed you down and the man with the rope tied you to the street lamp.

"Wait. You can't leave me here alone!", you screamed as you saw that the 3 men walked away. They laughed and nodded.

You sighed. You tried to break you free but they tied you so tight to this damn street lamp that it hurt every time you moved. You looked around hoping someone was there for helping you, but nobody. Only darkness.

You sighed again. How many minutes passed by?


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Correct me if I wrote something wrong, english is not my first language. I don't own Durarara! or "you".

* * *

You counted the cars passing by. 12. Not very much for a bubbly city. You looked around and spotted a familiar head. It was either Shizuo or your babysitter. "Help!", you yelled across the street. The man (Shizuo) stopped and looked at you. He started to giggle loudly, then his giggle turns into a laugh. You rolled your eyes and stomped with your foot. "Can you stop laughing?", you asked in a dusky voice and focused on his hair.

Shizuo stopped his laughing and crossed the streets, standing in front of you. "Now look who needs _my help_. That girl who can beat me any time.", he said in a sarcastic tone, making you swear some words under your breath. "Help me..", you mumbled and looked on the ground. "What?" "Help me..", you said louder, still looking down. He smiled a bit and grabbed the rope. "Wait.. what do I get for helping you?", he asked you. A shocked expression formed on your face as you heard his words. _Is he serious?_, you thought, _is he fucking serious?_

He played with the rope as a silence broke into the air. You looked up into his face and shrugged your shoulders. "I don't know.. Sex maybe?", you asked curious. You saw Shizuo blushing for a slight moment before he looked down and shook his head.

"N-No", he said while breaking the rope with his hands. The next moment you were free and you looked in his face to search for a hurting expression but all you saw was a Shizuo looking weird at you. _Shouldn't his hands be hurting?_, you asked yourself.

"Are you okay?", you asked and taking the rope back. He nodded and turned around. "So.. how did this happened to you?", he asked.

You stroke your hair out of your face and walked behind him. "Well.. I was walking down the streets when 3 guys seemed to be interested in me, but I refused so they followed me and tied me onto this street lamp. I don't know when this happened, but around the time I was escaping from you and this crowd."

He nodded and slowed down to hold your speed. "This was 2 hours ago", he said in a deeply voice just to scare you.

You widen your eyes in shock to be patient for 2 hours. You were so proud of yourself!

A bus stop came across your path and you decided to wait for the next bus. "I'm waiting for the bus. Bye.", you said as Shizuo looked confused at you when you suddenly weren't beside him-

"Oh right, I forgot to wait for the bus too."

"Wha- Why did you said this? It made you even more.."

"Curious?"

"I was about to say Stalker-like."

"Nah, I'm not one of this sort."

"I can't tell I'm not Izaya."

Silence.

"Why did you mentioned him?"

"Who, Izaya?"

"Yes."

"Oh, because.. Ah, the bus is coming. So, I guess this means a goodbye.." _..I hope_. You sighed as you walked in the bus followed by Shizuo. You bought yourself a ticket and sat down on an empty seat. Shizuo sat down on an empty seat behind you (The seat was already taken but the passenger saw Shizuo and was so close to faint. You didn't know why.).

"I'm waiting for your respond to my question.", he said with a hushed voice. You rolled your eyes and took a seat in front of you.

After about ten minutes you heard your stops' name Izaya scribbled you on a note you hold the whole bus ride.

You stand up and walked to the door. You turned around when you heard other steps moving to the door. Oh, wow, what a surprise! Shizuo was standing behind you watching through the door as if you weren't there.

As the door opened you jumped out of the bus and moved fast to the street you were living now.

You looked over your shoulder to see an irritating Shizuo looking for you. You sighed and saw your house. A smile escaped your lips and you started to run to the house.

You opened the door of the house and ran upstairs. You were so stunned from the view of your house that you can hardly wait to see your apartment.

As you opened the front door you stand there with wide eyes in the door frame. "Wow..", you whispered and turned the lights on.

Everything was perfect. You checked every room to see that Izaya's words were true. Everything you possessed was already here. "How?", you asked as you jumped up and down, but you didn't mind the answer.

You walked back in your bed- and living room to see your laptop on the desk. You squealed in joy as you sat on your spinning chair. You booted up your laptop and turned the desk lamp on and turned the big lights off.

Right off you checked your mails as you got 2. One was from Izaya.

_Hello, (n)-chan!_

_Hope you like your new apartment. If it is too small just say one word and I will fix it immediately~_

_Ah, and I saw you with Shizuo today!_

_You're so naïve that it hurts sometimes! You didn't changed at all~ _

_But be careful with what you're saying to Shizuo. Even if he said he wouldn't beat girls I wouldn't feel safe around him. I just don't want that my little sister gets hurt!_

_Izaya!_

You deleted his mail wondering why actually he would care about you?

After you opened the other mail you looked confused in your room. You were invited by anonymous to join a chat room. "Is anonymous kidding? I'm not a Teenager being in a chat room all day", you mumbled as you accepted the invitation.

Your browser opened and you were directly sent to a chat room. It has no Title. The background was black.

"Choose a picture" was written beside 12 ugly pictures on the left side. "What's your name?" was on the right side.

You thought about a good nickname. You just took random letters and add them in one word. Your first word was K. E was the second one you thought of and R the third. KER? Didn't sound like a girl, better add an A! Now you have Kera. You had no idea what that means but you wrote it in the "What's your name?"-line.

You choose an Icon and entered the room.

Disappointment filled your mind as you watched someone called _Kanra _writing with himself, since nobody was online.

**Kanra: **Oho, hello Kera-chaaaaan!

**Kera: **H-Hello? Who are you?

**Kanra:** My my, such a snoopy person, huh?~

**Kera: **I was just asking..

**Kera:** Are you the one who invited me?

**Kanra: **What do you mean?~ Just kidding, just kidding. Yes, it was me!

You didn't knew who this person _Kanra_ was, but you really want to know. You drifted into your thoughts.

_Pling!_

Confused you looked on your screen and saw another message from Kanra.

**Kanra: **Hey, Kera-chan, do you have friends?

**Kanra: **I'm just asking since I heard you are new here~

You looked on your clock and decided to stay a bit up since you had no idea when do you need to be at Russian Sushi.

**Kera:** You're right, I'm new. Uh.. I have no friends here, just met some people.

**Kanra: **Such as?

**Kera: **A guy.. I can't remember his name. Something with S.. Shi.. Shi..

**Kanra: **You mean Shizuo Heiwajima, right?

**Kera: **Yes! You know him?

**Kanra: **Kawaii~ Yes, of course I know him! Everyone knows him. He's an urban legend! He's always in a bad mood and everyone is scared when they see him. Hehe~

**Kera: **He doesn't seem scary at all.. for me!

**Kanra: **You naïve girl~

**Kera: **…

**Kera: **I met three students too! The girl had big glasses and.. how can I put it.. big.. you know..

**Kanra: **Big what? Sorry, I don't know what do you mean!

**Kera: **Never mind. One guy seemed to be really shocked about what I said. He had short and black hair and was close to the girl.

**Kanra: **And the third?

**Kera: **He has blonde hair and is a real macho, so I slapped him for that.

**Kanra: **Ahaha, funny funny! That's how I know my Kera-chan!~

You read his sentence again and again, over and over. You were frightened because of that sentence. That person knew you. You turned your laptop off and went straight to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Correct me if I wrote something wrong, english is not my first language. I don't own Durarara! or "you".

* * *

You fell off your bed as you heard your sound of your phone. "Geez..", you mumbled as you crawled to your desk and answered the call.

"H-Hello?", you asked in a sleepy voice while rubbing your eyes. "Are you (n) (l/n)? I'm Simon Brezhnev, one of the two owners of _Russia Sushi_. I was called by Izaya that you want a job. Is this right?", a man answered in a very deep voice.

You nodded but then you shook your head in confusion. "Eh.. yeah. That's me and I want that job.. When do I need to be there?" - "How about in an hour?" - "In an hour? Mhh.. Ok! Bye!"

The phone flew across the room and landed on your couch. "Wait.. didn't I forgot my phone at Izaya's? What the fuck..?", you asked as you went into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror made you always cringe, but you had no other chance.

You took your toothbrush and brushed your teeth for five minutes. You hated the feeling of dirty teeth so you brushed them more than usual. After that you washed your face and walked into your bedroom. You took a look in the wardrobe and chose an outfit for today.

It was a (f/c) T-Shirt, above that a black jacket. As pants you wear dark blue leggings and you wore your (f/c) shoes that matched your T-Shirt.

With a bright smile you looked in your mirror and you liked your outfit. It wasn't to casual but it was also cute, just something for you!

As you wandered with your view from down your feet to your head, you sighed as you saw the mess called your hair. You took your hairbrush from your bathroom and tried to straight your (h/c) hair. After about twenty minutes you looked at your clock and took a deep breath from the time. Half the time was already gone and you didn't even knew where to go!

You quickly grabbed your purse and your phone and rushed the stairs down.

On the streets you saw many people. Old people, young students, people, that go to work – just everyone! You scanned the crowd as you saw a familiar face. That girl from last night, huh? You pulled yourself through the crowd and tapped her on the shoulders. She turned around facing you. "Hello! It's me from yesterday. I don't know if you remember but never mind. I have a question: Can you give me directions to Russian Sushi?", you said in a monotone voice as you smiled. She nodded calmly and pointed to our right. "Just walk this street, then after about five till ten minutes you'll see a big, black guy shouting something for Russian Sushi. He's Simon. By the way: I remember you and I think you're very brave for dealing with someone like Shizuo Heiwajima.", she said and shoved her glasses up. "Thank you. And why should I be brave? He's just a man. I'm (n) (l/n)! Was nice to see you again.. uh?" - "Anri Sonohara." - "Right! Anri Sonohara. Well, it was nice to see a familiar face. I should go.. I'm late. Have fun in school!", you shouted to her over your shoulder after you walked away. She waved her hand and you waved your hand back. You smiled as you headed to the directions Anri Sonohara told you.

"Russia Sushi! Russia Sushi! Buy it! Buy it! It's the best Sushi!", you yelled as you hold some flyers up in the air. Nobody seemed to pay attention to what you repeat a whole hour but as long as you didn't recognize someone it's not embarrassing for you.

"You're doing it good, (n)-san." Simon was walking out of the store smiling at you. You had no chance but smile back and hold the flyers again in the air. "The only thing you can do better is to look the people in the eyes. That's all." You nodded as you starred at some old guy directly in the eyes while yelling it. His face had a scared expression and then he ran away. You sighed but didn't quit! You really needed this job to be independent because didn't want to live off Izaya your whole life. It was enough if he was paying the rent and gave you a job, you didn't want more from him. "Russia Sushi is the best one that sells Russian Sushi. Or the only one, I don't know, I'm new here", you yelled into the crowd. Some students laughed at your comment and you smiled proudly. "We all know you're new here, just don't say it to the wrong person." You turned around and looked straight at a stomach. "I'm up here.", the person said harsh. You looked up to see.. "You're kind of a Stalker, you know?"

Shizuo laughed and tapped your head. "I'm not. I just suddenly had the urge to eat and since Tom has no work for me I have a lot of free time. Don't think too bad of me." You raised an eyebrow and shrugged your shoulders. "Don't think I think about Strangers", you countered as you turned around. Shizuo rolled his eyes and went into the restaurant.

Simon came up to you with a surprised face. "What?", you asked him. "I'm just surprised that Shizuo talks so nice to someone he doesn't know. I mean: if you were a guy and knew him for about a day he wouldn't consider walking up to you. And I saw many women trying to get Shizuo's attention but all they got were free Sushi for broken hearted girls.", he betrayed to you. You narrowed your eyes and looked at the blurry Simon standing in front of you. "Are you really serious? For me he's annoying, because every time when I'm there he's there too."

"I'm very serious. Yeah, that's Shizuo. He never really learned how to talk to women and all because he never had a big interest in them. That's all he told me. Ah, I shouldn't be distracting you from your work. It's our secret, eh?"

You nodded and looked after big Simon who agreed to let him call you _Biggie_.

"Russian Sushi! Russian Sushi! Russian Sushi is the best Sushi ever!"


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This is a rushed and short chapter, I'm very stressed right now, but I'll try to make a bigger chapter next time! I don't own Durarara! or you. Have fun reading!

~Chii

* * *

**Taro Tanaka: **Not really.. what I was about to say is that it's regardless of who they are, they'll attack everyone they don't know.

_- Kera just logged in -_

**Kanra:** Hello, hello, Kera-chan!

**Taro Tanaka:** So, you're the Kera Kanra told me, right? Nice to meet you!

**Kera:** Hello.

**Setton:** I'm back.

**Setton:** Oh, a new member? Hello Kera.

**Kera:** Again, Hello.

**Setton: **About what where you, Kanra, and Taro talking?

**Kanra: **About the latest incidents with the Yellow Scarves. Two days ago they tied someone to a street lamp or yesterday they nearly killed an old man. Scary, isn't it?~

You tilted your head in confusion. "How does he or she know about me? The only one who were there was.."

**Kera: **Shizuo!

A minute passed and you didn't got a respond. You neither understand this chat room nor the Users that use them. _Do they know each other?, Why don't they just say their name instead of giving themselves a stupid nickname _and _Who the fuck is Kanra?!_

**Setton:** What's up with him?

**Kera: **Kanra is Shizuo, right?

You stared at the screen until you heard that sound you were getting used to it.

**Kanra: **Why do you think this?

**Kera: **Because.. I can't say it, it's too embarrassing.

**Kanra: **Then you shouldn't wrote it in the first place! Think before you act~

**Taro Tanaka**: I agree with Kanra, even though Kera-san can write whatever she wants into this chat.

**Kanra: **Come on, what is this embarrassing thing, huh? You're making me curious, Kera-chan~

You gasped. If this is Shizuo then why does he act like a girl? You were so confused but on the other chance you wanted to know who Kanra was, but didn't want to reveal this embarrassing moment between you and Shizuo.

**Setton: **Kera, are you still there?

**Kera: **Yes! I was just distracted by my cat.

**Kanra:** You've got a cat? D'awwwwww~ But forget the cat and tell us the story!

**Kera: **If you really want to know.. I'm the person who was tied to the street lamp two days ago and Shizuo came across my way and I asked him to help me and yeah..

**Kanra:** What yeah? Did something else happen, oh, my my, this is getting interesting!~

**Kera: **No! It's not what you're thinking! He just helped me and that's all and because Shizuo was the only person who was there, I thought you were Shizuo.

**Kera: **Sorry, Kanra.

_- Private chat with Kanra -_

**Kanra: **You like him?

You looked to the window that just open. _How the fuck does he or she manage to do this?_, you thought and scratched your head. You closed the window and started typing.

**Kera: **It's pretty late.. I'm going to bed. See you somewhere sometime. Bye!

Everyone was saying good bye, but right before you were about to click the Exit-button, the window opened again.

_- Private chat with Kanra -_

**Kanra: **Don't ignore me~!

You rolled your eyes and sighed and turned the laptop off. As you were about to turn your TV on, you heard your phone's ringtone. You grabbed it from your desk and answered the call.

"Hello?", you grunted. You heard some rushed words and then was silence. "Is this some kind of prank call? Listen here, you're neither funny nor are you cool!", you nearly screamed and tossed your phone onto the desk again.

Annoyingly you rushed to your bed, sat down and enjoyed a love film.

"At least he got the girl", you mumbled in your bed.


End file.
